Brother's Dream
by tiff0795
Summary: Timmy has had enough of his little god brother.


Poof was getting on his nerves. He got whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. Everyone forgot about Timmy, including Cosmo and Wanda. Timmy didn't want his little god brother anymore. He was sorry he wished for him in the first place. He went over to Poof's crib and looked over the bars. Poof smiled and looked up at him. Timmy frowned.

"You spoiled, rotten, fairy," Timmy mumbled. "I'm the one who wished you here. I wonder if I can unwish you. Everyone would hate me, but everyone hates me now, so why bother? I can't wait until you leave. You're a prince and I'm always the bad guy. No matter what I do, I'm always the one getting in trouble. I hate being a big brother."

Poof started crying at Timmy's words and Timmy quickly ran away. He got in bed when he heard Cosmo and Wanda say they loved him.

Timmy rolled his eyes and fell asleep.

Timmy was on a building. He was around sixteen. He still had Cosmo and Wanda and Poof. There was wind blowing and rain falling. He looked behind him and saw Cosmo and Wanda crying.

"What's happening?" he tried to ask, but lightning stuck and drowned out his words.

Wanda pointed over to the edge of the building. Timmy looked over and saw Poof.

Poof was looking down and the ground longingly. "Poof!" Timmy screamed. Poof turned around. He was older, too. He smiled when he saw his big brother.

"Timmy!" Poof said. He opened his arms for Timmy, but he didn't move from the edge. Timmy went over and hugged Poof.

"Timmy's here," he said.

"Timmy came!" Poof said in delight.

"Poof, what are you doing?" Timmy said.

Poof looked over his shoulder and down at the ground.

"I fail," Poof said.

"What are you talking about?" Timmy said.

"Timmy no love me," Poof said.

Timmy felt like his heart just tore in two. "I do so love you, Poof. What made you think that I don't?"

"Said hate being big brother," Poof said.

"Poof, I wouldn't have wished you if I didn't want to be a big brother," Timmy said.

"I hurt, and Timmy did nothing," Poof said.

"Poof, I really don't know what you're talking about," Timmy said.

Poof started to cry. "Timmy no care."

Timmy was going to protest but then he remembered. It was six years ago. He was looking over Poof's crib telling him how much he hated him. He felt ashamed. He felt like HE failed.

When Timmy didn't say anything, Poof got out of Timmy's grasp. Then the most horrific sight happened. Poof, at six years old, jumped. Timmy screamed Poof's name, hoping he would fly back up, but he saw him go down and not come back up. Timmy leaned over the side of the building and cried, desperately calling for Poof. Cosmo and Wanda came up behind them. He looked up at them.

"I'm sorry," Timmy said.

Wanda took Timmy's throat in her hands. "YOU did this to him!" she screamed.

"Wanda I…" Timmy said starting to cry harder.

"Follow your brother!" Cosmo shouted.

"Cosmo!" Timmy screamed. Wanda tightened her grip on her godson's throat.

"Poof!" Timmy squeaked out.

"Poof is gone! And it's all your fault!" Cosmo said.

"I didn't mean it, Cosmo. I was just mad. Poof, please come back! Wanda, stop hurting me," Timmy said. Wanda threw him over the edge.

"Poof! Timmy's coming!" Timmy screamed on the way down.

Everything was dark. He heard Poof's voice. "Timmy came!"

Timmy woke up to a splash of cold water. He saw Cosmo with an empty bucket in his hands. Cosmo and Wanda were staring at him.

"See Wanda, I told you it would work," Cosmo said.

Wanda floated over to her godson. "Timmy, are you okkay? You were screaming our names telling us you were sorry."

Timmy hugged Wanda. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Don't choke me," he was in hysterics. Timmy saw Cosmo. "Cosmo, don't push me over the edge. I'm sorry. It's all my fault."

Wanda held Timmy closer. "It was just a bad dream sport, calm down."

"How can I calm down? Poof is gone forever. I was a horrible big brother. He's gone because of me," Timmy said.

"What are you talking about?" Cosmo said.

Timmy heard Poof's voice. "Timmy?"

Timmy ran over to the voice and saw Poof in his crib. Timmy drew the bars down and picked up his little god brother crying tears of joy.

"Poof, I love you. I'm so sorry. I love you. I love you. I love you," Timmy kept saying. Poof hugged Timmy not really knowing what was happening.

Timmy turned to his godparents. "Can he sleep with me tonight, please?"

"Only if you tell us what the dream was that got you so shook up," Wanda said.

Timmy told them about his dream while hanging on tight to Poof. Through the hysterics, they really couldn't tell a lot about the dream except that Poof jumped off the building because of something Timmy had said and then they were yelling at him and he fell off. Believing that it was a good effort, they let Poof sleep with him. Timmy held Poof close as he fell asleep.

Timmy was in fairy world. He heard Poof calling him. He ran over to the sound of his voice. He found Poof with Cosmo and Wanda.

"See, I told you he wasn't that far away," Cosmo said.

"What's going on?" Timmy asked. He saw camouflage pants and looked up to see Jorgen.

"Timmy Turner," Jorgen said. "For saving your brother from certain death, I now grant you one rule free wish."

"No need, Jorgen. All that matters is I got my little brother back," Timmy said.

"I insist," Jorgen said.

Timmy looked back to his family.

"Go on, Timmy," Wanda said.

Timmy closed his eyes. "I wish we could be a family forever."

Jorgen waved his wand and he heard a poof.

Timmy woke up and saw Poof snuggled up beside him. He looked to his right and saw Cosmo and Wanda on the floor sleeping.

Timmy crawled out of bed holding Poof in one hand and a blanket in the other. He got his pillow and a few others from his closet and lay down in-between his godparents. He laid the blanket over all of them. Poof re-adjusted himself close to Timmy and Wanda instinctively wrapped an arm around Timmy. Cosmo opened his eyes, but Timmy could tell he was still mostly asleep. He scooted in closer and snuggled up with the rest of his family. With the warmth of everyone, Timmy went back to his most recent dream.


End file.
